


Now and Forever

by Sylvi Turnbull (bitchinachinashop)



Series: Lifeline [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinachinashop/pseuds/Sylvi%20Turnbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pops the question, and Kyra hatches some schemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I've reached the end of what I have already written. I've started the last story, so there will be an ending! Hopefully it's worth the wait. ;-) Comments are love!

Jack took another long sip of coffee, swishing it around in his mouth a bit to try and detect a specific difference. He looked from Kyra's face to the mug and then back again, skeptical. "No offense, Ky, but this is definitely Ianto's coffee."

"Nope!" she contradicted him, grinning. "That's one hundred percent Kyra Lawson."

"You made this?"

"Yup."

"Umm... Did we get a new coffeemaker or did you acquire some kind of alien superpower?" Kyra's coffee wasn't normally as bad as, say, Owen's, but it certainly wasn't this good. She generally made up for it with her cooking skills and and morale-boosting. But her cheerfulness had been off the charts lately, and now her coffee had suddenly become... Ianto-grade.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she winked at him and left the office with a self-confident flounce.

Jack spit the sip he had been taking back into his coffee mug. Had their innocent little Kyra just been flirting with him? He hoped it was just his imagination. He was relatively sure he'd done nothing to encourage that kind of intimacy. Dear Goddesses, if she had somehow developed a crush on him, Ianto would kill him.

-

Tosh was putting the finishing touches on an upgrade to the Rift monitor when her instant messaging program dinged.

drharper: Any idea what's up with Kyra?  
tsato: What do you mean?  
drharper: She just brought me a really good coffee and was grinning like a maniac.  
tsato: What's weird about that?  
drharper: It was a REALLY good coffee. And have you seen that shirt she's wearing? Ianto would have a fit if he saw her dressed like that, especially around Jack.  
gwilliams: So, what do you reckon? Sex alien?  
tsato: WHAT?!?  
drharper: I don't know... She was in Jack's office for a long time this morning.  
tsato: She always spends a lot of time in Jack's office.  
tsato: Oh. I see your point.  
gwilliams: OK, special team meeting in 5.

They each left their desks as discreetly as possible and convened in the greenhouse a few minutes later.

"Do you really think- her and Jack?" Tosh whispered, shocked.

"Oh, c'mon Tosh, how many of us has he NOT shagged?" Gwen rolled her eyes. Owen and Tosh exchanged glances, and the Welshwoman blushed. "OK, forget I said that."

"You have to admit though, it is pretty suspicious," Owen continued.

"It must be something else," Tosh shook her head. "Jack would never do that to Ianto. Again."

"Well, who says it's just Jack? All three of them are thick as thieves."

"Owen! That's it, I'm not listening to any more." Tosh hurried out of the greenhouse and back to her desk.

Gwen and Owen shrugged at each other and followed her.

-

A few hours later, they'd all settled back into their daily routines, which were mostly just messing about as it had been deadly quiet for days. Kyra and Owen were playing footy in the med bay, an activity punctuated liberally with swear words as Kyra alternately knocked things over or injured herself. Tosh was working on a program to prove her pet theory that alien activity only occurred in Cardiff when the weather was miserable. It had been sunny and warm for the past week, and they'd had hardly anything, which seemed to back her up. Gwen was playing some kind of computer game and texting Rhys periodically.

They were all startled when Jack banged out of his office and shouted down in his best Captain Harkness voice: "Kyra. My office, and bring that package on your desk. Work to do."

She hit her shin in her haste to get to her desk, grabbed the thick padded envelope, and bounded up to Jack's office. He shut the blinds as she entered without knocking.

Owen poked his head up the stairs to smirk at Gwen. Her computer pinged.

tsato: OK, I give. They're definitely shagging.

-

"Is that it?" Jack asked excitedly, reaching for the package as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Maybe," she teased, yanking it away.

"C'mon, Ky. I've been waiting weeks for this. Don't play hard to get."

She giggled and danced away, holding the envelope just out of his reach. He gave a mock growl and lunged at her. She was able to slip away a few more times before he caught her and started to tickle. Her shrieks rang through the Hub, triggering another round of knowing glances among her teammates. They collapsed on the sofa, panting, and she surrendered the package to him. He tore it open like a kid on Christmas day and pulled out a gleaming gold stopwatch. He flipped it over to examine the engraving on the back, running his fingers over the smooth script: _Ianto and Jack, Now and Forever._

"Oh, Jack!" Kyra hugged him. "He's going to love it! I can't believe you're going to be my brother-in-law."

"If he accepts," Jack cautioned, but he was smiling too. "And now, future sister-in-law, it's time to come clean. What's going on with you? The whole team is wondering whether you're possessed or just having sex with me. I'm pretty sure you're not possessed, and I generally remember having sex, so what is it?"

"They think we're shagging?" she giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed. "Oh, alright. I didn't want to say anything so early because I thought it might get Ianto in a twist. Do you think you could hold off telling him?"

"You should know that I'm contractually obligated to worry about anything Ianto would worry about. But I'll try."

"Fair enough. Well, I've met someone. I've only been seeing him a few weeks, but he's really nice. Funny, and fairly good-looking, and sweet to me. I met him at the pub during Tosh's pool tournament. I've already run a background check, and he's exactly who he says he is, so I was careful."

"And what does he say he is?" Jack asked playfully.

"Well, human, for a start. Not exactly a given in our line of work. His name is Treyvor. And he manages an electronics store, which isn't very glamourous, I'll admit, but it's no worse than Rhys' job, and he and Gwen are happy. And I make enough money for two people, if it should come to that, which it hasn't come even close to. He's not even officially my boyfriend, not that he doesn't seem inclined that way." She seemed to realise she was babbling and shut her mouth with a snap.

"So when do we get to meet this guy?"

"I was thinking maybe at your engagement party? You know Gwen is bound to plan one for you as soon as she hears about this," she gestured at the stopwatch. "That way he can meet everyone at once, in a way that doesn't seem like it's all about interrogating him."

"That sounds like a plan. Oh, and Ky? I'm still going to need his full name, ID and a DNA sample. You know the policy." He wagged a finger.

"Alright." She paused on her way to the door, a mischievous look dawning on her face. "Can I ask a favour in the meantime?"

"Maybe," he answered cautiously.

She stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. He gave a bark of laughter and grinned.

"You, Kyra Lawson, are a very bad girl who is going to get me in a LOT of trouble."

When she finally emerged from Jack's office her blouse was buttoned wrong and her skirt bunched up a bit in the back. She was followed by the equally dishevelled Captain, who headed in the general direction of the showers.

-

That Thursday, Jack showed up at Ianto's door in his best shirt, a single red rose in hand. The other man was dressed, as requested, in his favourite suit, with his red shirt and tie. He took Jack's breath away and set his heart thumping as he contemplated what he had planned for the end of the evening.

"Good evening, Mr. Jones," he said with his most charming smile.

Ianto's answering smile was like the breaking dawn. "Good evening, Captain Harkness."

Jack offered him his arm, and they went out together into the warm July night.

-

Jack behaved very oddly through their supper together, but Ianto was used to that. They'd arrived at their favourite restaurant, been seated at the best table, and Jack had ordered champagne. After that he'd alternated between rushing through his meal and stopping to gaze at Ianto like he'd never seen him before, or never would again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was up. But something was almost always up with Jack, and he'd long ago learned that it was useless to try and figure it out before Jack was ready to tell him. It still made him nervous.

He never took Jack's presence for granted. At any moment, he could run off without a word, or simply leave him for someone more interesting. Whenever he let himself think about it, he was astonished it hadn't happened already. Why would Captain Jack Harkness want to spend so much time with someone as boringly Earth-bound as Ianto Jones? So, this could just as easily be a farewell dinner as a romantic date. Except that Jack didn't really do farewells, any more than he did explanations. So he did his best to simply sit back and enjoy every minute of it. Jack Harkness was a once-in-a-lifetime event, and he didn't want to waste a single second on fears or wishful thinking.

They went for a walk afterwards in the twilight, the night falling down around them like velvet curtains. Jack was still oddly silent, and his arm was looped firmly though Ianto's like he was afraid the other man would slip away. They ambled this way for a few blocks before they reached the edge of Bute Park, and he let himself be led into the dappled darkness of the trees. After all, they were Torchwood- things that went bump in the dark had more to fear from them than the other way around.

Finally they stopped in a small clearing. Jack let go of his arm and leaned against the nearest tree. He stared into space for a minute, a small smile on his face as though he were imagining a different scene. Ianto waited patiently, breathing in his lover's scent on the night air.

"This is where we first met," Jack said suddenly. He turned to look at him, holding Ianto's blue eyes with his own. The intensity of his gaze was almost frightening. "I had no idea then how completely you were going to change my life- how you were going to change _me._ "

"And if you had?" Ianto said quietly, his heart in his throat.

"I probably would have run in the other direction," he chuckled softly. "Which would have been very, very stupid."

He paused again, and Ianto felt suspended in the silence, not knowing where the conversation was headed but sure that it wasn't just an idle chat.

"Since I've met you, you have not only turned my world upside down, you've become the most important thing in it. I've come back from the end of the world for you, and I'd go back there for you too, if I had to. I know it's selfish, but I want to make sure you stay in my life for the rest of yours." His voice wavered a bit as he tried not to think how short a time that might be.

"Jack, you know I'll be here as long as you need me."

 _No you won't,_ Jack thought, _because I'll need you forever._ "I know that, but I want to make sure you know that I'll be here, too."

"I would never ask that from you. I just want to be with you as long as I can." _Damn, that sounded pathetic. Why did I have to say something like that?_

"Well, then, I guess I'm asking _you._ " Ianto's heart stopped as Captain Jack Harkness dropped to one knee on the grass in front of him. He reached into the pocket of his greatcoat, pulled out a gold stopwatch and held it up to him. "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

Something broke open inside Ianto that he'd been holding tightly closed since Lisa's death. Suddenly all the hopes and fears and love that he'd been bottling up broke free, carrying him along in the flood. He found himself shaking with silent sobs. Jack rose, concerned, and wrapped him in his arms. He buried his face in the warm, musky wool and clung to the other man like a lifeline. His lover held him tightly, not saying a word, until all his tears were spent. Then he pulled back, holding Ianto at arm's length and studying his face. Which must have gone all blotchy, Ianto thought.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes," Ianto told him, feeling as if the whole world had been given him on a platter. "Yes."

Jack leaned forward under the whispering trees and kissed the last of his tears away.

-

Ianto insisted on being there when Jack broke the news to the rest of the team, so the Captain came in late the next day and immediately retreated to his office. He employed Kyra as gatekeeper to see that no one but her disturbed him. This suited her purposes as well, knowing her game was almost up. She took full advantage of the situation, disappearing into the office with the flimsiest of excuses, and emerging in a careful state of disarray.

She’d been in full mischief mode all week. She was sure to spend at least a half hour in Jack’s office after bringing him his morning coffee. This was easy because he wanted her help planning every detail of his proposal to Ianto, even though she knew he would throw it all out at the last minute and play it by ear. She called him down into the Archives just as the rest of the team was going to lunch, then erased the CCTV afterward. Her tactics were particularly effective because there was still no Rift activity, and therefore little to do but gossip. More than once she caught Gwen, Owen and Tosh having a “conference” in the greenhouse, or later, one of the supply closets, which was particularly hard for them to explain. They went silent as soon as she entered, or tried awkwardly to change the subject to something innocuous.

Today they had largely given up any pretense of working, instead pinging each other with instant messages and looking guilty whenever she caught them staring at her. She and Jack had a chuckle over some of them:

gwilliams: Well, Jack’s definitely in a mood. Do you think Ianto found out?  
drharper: I dunno- Ky seems happy enough.  
gwilliams: That’s one way of putting it.

Finally she decided enough was enough. She didn’t want to tarnish Jack and Ianto’s announcement with silly gossip. This time she caught all three of them in the kitchen, raiding her biscuit supply. Tosh almost dropped her teacup when she walked in.

“Kyra, we were just…” she stammered.

“Gossiping about me and Jack?” she asked brightly.

“What? Why would you think that?” Gwen asked, trying to look innocent and failing utterly.

“Look, we know you’re shagging Jack,” Owen said, trying the direct approach.

She looked from face to face- Tosh guiltily avoiding her eyes, Gwen blushing, Owen trying to look righteous- and felt the suppressed laughter of the last week bubbling up.

“We were just winding you up, you know,” she managed to get out between giggles. “We knew you were talking about us, so we decided to play it up. There’s nothing going on between me and Jack.”

She was driven out of the kitchen in a hail of biscuits and outraged exclamations, still laughing.

-

By the time Ianto arrived at the Hub, Kyra had appeased her co-workers with fairy cakes baked for that purpose the night before. The team coveted her baked goods the way they coveted Ianto’s coffee. As a result they were well-sugared and considerably happier, although Owen still warned Kyra that she had some payback coming.

Ianto’s arrival was heralded with a chorus of greetings and hugs. Even better, he’d brought a few Thermos of his coffee, which went perfectly with the pastries. Jack was a few minutes coming down, and Kyra suspected he’d been watching from his office for the perfect entrance. This was the reason he’d stayed in his office all day- it was obvious he was on top of the world. His eyes were sparkling and his face set in a perpetually delighted grin. He stuffed the last fairy cake in his mouth and, still chewing, dragged Ianto up in front of the entrance hatch as though he were pulling him onstage. Holding his hand firmly, he called the team to attention.

“Ianto and I have an announcement to make!” he said with a face-splitting grin.

“I’m not delivering your baby, Jack!” Owen heckled.

Jack stuck out his tongue. “I’m not pregnant. Although,” he eyed Ianto speculatively. “Maybe in a few years…”

Ianto’s eyes widened slightly. “What Jack means to say is-“ he pulled the stopwatch out of his pocket and held it up. “We’re engaged to be married.”

“Hey, I wanted to tell them!” Jack protested, and was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs.

“Oh my gosh, congratulations!” Tosh exclaimed.

“He gave you an engagement _stopwatch?_ ” Owen said incredulously, looking it over.

“I think it’s very nice.” Tosh frowned at Owen.

“Thank you, Tosh,” Ianto said, smiling.

“Congratulations, you guys.” Gwen came forward to hug them both, sniffling.

Tosh and Owen followed her lead; the doctor gave Ianto a light punch in the arm and muttered, “’Bout time, mate.”

“We’ll have to plan an engagement party!” Gwen squealed excitedly at Tosh.

Jack passed Ianto a fiver behind his back and whispered, “Less than ten minutes. You win.”

“Yup,” Ianto replied, and kissed the man he was going to marry. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, always.


End file.
